


The Table-Desk

by Marsetta



Series: Choose Your Own Characters. [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Choose Your Own Character, Choose Your Own Character AU, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a desk, not a table. Or, I don't want to study, so I'll complain about everything, you'll just have to survive the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Table-Desk

**Author's Note:**

> And the next one. It's the same person and guy from Offending Apple Throwing, just so you know. All I know is that they are in the same house, and one of them is older. Not exactly sure the who or the house. But that is what it is.
> 
> #15. (object) Desk.
> 
> I don't Own!
> 
> ENJOY!

"This isn't a desk. This is a table you shoved into your room." The snide voice said. I clenched my eyes shut.

"I use it like a desk." I tried to tell him. He ignored me as he looked at the table _Desk_ with dismay.

"I can't study at a table. I need a desk, there is no quill pot here, the pencils will roll off the table. Where would I put my extra books? There's no drawers."

"Just put them on the table. There's enough room. It's why I got a table instead of a desk." He ignored me again. This time in favor of picking up my tie and chucking it at the bed, missing it. I laugh.

"Wow, your aim sucks. I can't see how you made the team." I couldn't help but say. It's so cute when his face turns that shade of red.

"I-I, let just study." He his his face behind a book.

I chuckle again before I sit at the table _DESK_ with my books. I was only a few words in, when he started to complain again.

This was gonna be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'll call them Gah and Jee. Just because. You can put anyone in their place.
> 
> They are at Hogwarts though. And I'm pretty sure one of them is a head boy. I'm also sure that they are both boys, unless boys can go into the head girls room. You can decided that on your own.
> 
> Mars


End file.
